This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Massage therapy is reported to have treatment benefits for a wide array of disorders, however, little is known about its mechanism of action and efficacy. The specific aims of this project are to gather preliminary data in normal volunteers investigating: (1) The immediate and cumulative effects of massage on endocrine, parasympathetic tone, immune function, and measures of depression, anxiety and well being;and (2) The effects of the dosage/frequency of massage on these measures.